The best hidden secret is about to come out TRAD
by M.GGleek
Summary: Hotch et Prentiss sont ensemble depuis 14 ans, mais personne ne le sait. Ils ont aussi une fille de 16 ans qui se présente un jour au siège de la BAU. Il est temps que l'équipe découvre le sujet de cette vérité bien cachée.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Voici une traduction de la fiction **"The best hidden secret is about to come out"** de** Unexpectablee**, que je remercie encore de m'autoriser à traduire sa fiction. :)

_Résumé:_ Hotch et Prentiss sont ensemble depuis 14 ans, mais personne ne le sait. Ils ont aussi une fille de 16 ans qui se présente un jour au siège de la BAU. Il est temps que l'équipe découvre le sujet de cette vérité bien cachée.

_Donc ici, Seaver n'est pas dans l'équipe, JJ et Emily continuent de travailler au BAU, mais la différence avec la saison cinq, c'est que Hotch et Emily ont une fille et ils sont ensemble, mais pas mariés. L'équipe ne sait rien pour eux, mais ils sont sur le point de le découvir._

_Le chapitre est court, mais c'est une peu une sorte d'intro._

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction ne m'appartient en rien, ce n'est qu'une traduction.**

Voilà, Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi matin chez les Hotchner.<strong>

"Avery, réveille-toi chérie"

"Non, y'a pas école aujourd'hui papa" contra la jeune fille de seize ans à moitié endormie.

"Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche... Laisse-moi dormir maintenant, s'il te plaaait !" supplia-t-elle en grognant et en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

"Ok... Ta mère et moi allons travailler, mais nous ne serons pas de retour avant à peu près dix-huit heures, au revoir ma puce" déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

" 'Journée p'pa" fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de retomber dans son sommeil.

Quand il redescendit, il vit sa femme, ou pour la forme, Agent Speciale Emily Prentiss assise en train de finir son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle se tourna vers lui.

"Alors, elle est réveillée ?"

"Non, elle m'a dit que l'école était fermée aujourd'hui, tu le savais ?"

"Oh oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire, un truc à propos de la mise à jour des dispositifs de sécurité, ou un truc comme ça."

"D'accord, je vais y aller"

"Ok, je pars dans dix minutes"

Prentiss monta les escaliers après que son mari, ET son patron, Aaron Hotchner eut franchi la porte, afin de voir sa fille avant de partir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'appela doucement:

"Chérie ? Tu es réveillée ?"

"Maintenant je le suis."

Emily leva les yeux au ciel et dit: " Très bien, je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? "

" J'sais pas " bredouilla-t-elle à moitié endormie " Tu dois pas aller bosser ou un truc du genre ? " reprit-elle.

" Si, mais j'attends dix minutes après que ton père parte, pour pas arriver en même temps "

" J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas arriver en même temps " s'interrogea-t-elle

" Et bien parce que si nous arrivions en même temps notre chef découvrira que nous sommes mariés et elle nous virera et peut-être même qu'elle enverra l'un de nous à l'autre bout du pays "

" Vous travaillez avec eux depuis cinq ans et ils ont jamais rien découvert ? Est-ce-qu'au moins ils savent pour moi ? "

" Ils ne savent rien ni pour nous, ni pour toi. "

" J'aimerai bien les rencontrer un jour, tu sais, juste pour connaitre les gens avec qui vous travaillez. En plus, à ce que vous m'avez dit sur eux, ils ont l'air super cool ! "

" Ouais, ils le sont. Peut-être qu'un jour on leur dira pour toi... On ne sait juste pas comment... "

" Ca me parait plutôt simple: vous leur dites, fin de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ? Le ciel ne vous tombera pas sur la tête ! "

" Ha ça, on ne peut pas en être sûrs ! "

" Sinon... je peux redormir maintenant maman ? "

" Ouais, je dois y aller de toute façon. Passe une bonne journée, et tu sais où nous trouver s'il y a une urgence, bonne journée "

" Ouais, bonne journée maman ! "

Après ça, Prentiss l'embrassa sur le front et partit au travail.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

La fiction originale est dans mes favoris.

Une review ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier mes deux premières revieweuses (j'sais pas si ce mot existe..), et en réponse à **cmfictionfan, **figure-toi que je me suis posée la même question, et je demanderai à l'auteure originale, parce que n'oublions pas que je ne fais que traduire. :) Ensuite, merci à Unexpectablee de m'avoir corrigée. :)

Voilà, donc le deuxième chapitre.

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction ne m'appartient en rien, ce n'est qu'une traduction.**

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Avery prit son téléphone et appela son petit-ami Zac. Après trois sonneries, il décrocha enfin:<p>

" Hey bébé. Quoi de neuf ? "

" Hey, dis, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit pour mes parents et pour leurs collègues, tu sais qu'ils ne savaient pas pour moi ni pour leur mariage ? "

" Ouais, c'est quoi le problème ? "

" Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps qu'ils sachent. "

" Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? "

" Qu'est-ce que NOUS allons faire ! Je vais aller au FBI et tu vas venir avec moi. "

" Ok, tout ce que tu veux bébé, mais comment on va rentrer dedans ? "

" Et ben je dis à la sécurité que c'est une urgence et que je dois voir l'Agent Special Hotchner sur le champ, et s'ils ne nous laissent pas entrer, je leur montre ma carte d'identité et ils seront obligés de me laisser voir mon père. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

" Ca m'a l'air bon... Je viens te chercher quand ? "

"Heu... quatorze heures pile, c'est bon ? "

" Ouais, pas de problème. "

" Ok, cool, à plus tard. "

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et racrocha. Avery se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers, pour manger en regardant la télé.

**Pendant ce temps au FBI.**

Emily venait juste d'entrer sur le parking quand elle vit JJ arriver en même temps. Elles sortirent de leur voiture et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

" Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? "

" Je vais bien et toi ?

" Pareil. Tu as une affaire pour nous ? "

" Non... désolée, je pense qu'on va s'ennuyer un moment. "

" T'arrives à croire qu'on espère qu'il y est un serial killer pour ne pas qu'on s'ennuie ! Ha... l'effet de la paperasse sur les personnes... "

" Ouais, je sais ! "

Elles arrivèrent à leur étage et sortirent de l'ascenseur. JJ partit dans son bureau et Emily se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Hotch. Sans frapper, elle entra et s'installa sur le canapé. Hotch la regarda et lui demanda:

" Hey, quoi de neuf ? "

" Avery m'a encore demandé quand elle pourrait les rencontrer ce matin, après que tu sois parti. "

" Ha oui ? Et tu lui as dit quoi ? " lui demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'installant sur le canapé, proche d'Emily, ils pouvaient pratiquement se toucher.

" Je lui ai dit que ça arriverai bientôt mais que nous ne savions pas comment leur dire après leur avoir menti si longtemps... "

" Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois qu'elle m'a demandé. "

" En fait, c'est pas ce qui me tracasse, maintenant... Quand elle m'a dit au revoir, elle avait ce regard, tu sais celui qu'elle a quand elle va faire quelque chose, et qu'elle sait que c'est mal, mais qu'elle va le faire quand même..."

" Oh, oui je vois. Tu penses qu'elle va venir ici ? "

" Ils ne voudront pas la laisser entrer. "

" Et s'ils la laissent ?"

" On s'en occupera, t'en fais pas. "

" D'accord, je vais y retourner maintenant ou ils vont commencer à se demander ce qu'on fait là-dedans. "

" Ouais.. "

Elle commenca à se lever mais il attrapa son bras et l'asseya sur ses genous. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa, elle y répondit après quelques secondes mais l'arrêta rapidement.

" Tu es fou ? Et si quelqu'un entre ? "

" Désolé, j'ai pas pu resister. C'est mon mauvais côté. "

" Ouais d'accord, mais j'y vais vraiment maintenant. "

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte pendant qu'Hotch la regarda rêveur. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle Hotch retourna sur sa chaise. En même temps, Prentiss traversa la passerellepour retourner à son bureau. Elle leva la tête et vit que Morgan la regardait. Il avait ce regard suspicieux, celui que lui et Garcia avaient lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose. Quand elle fut assez prète de lui, elle lui lança:

" Quoi ? "

" C'est à toi que je devrais le demander. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Tu étais dans ce bureau pendant vingt minutes. " Dit-il en lançant un regard vers le bureau d'Hotch.

" Ouais, le patron avait besoin de mon aide pour de la paperasse. Et pusi de toute façon, pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? "

" Je ne m'en mêle pas. "

"Très bien. "

" Toujours pas d'affaire ? "

" Je ne pense pas. " répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

" Ca craint, notre dernière affaire remont à deux semaines... Peut-être que les serial killers font une pause. Pas que je sois pas heureux pour ça, mais on s'ennuie ! "

" Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'en parlais justement avec JJ plus tôt. "

Après quoi, ils retournèrent à leurs affaires.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà,<p>

Review ? :)

Bises !


	3. Chapter 3

... Coucou? j'espère que vous allez tous bien, les amis. Alors, une explication s'impose. Ca fait longtemps, très, très, très longtemps que la fiction n'a pas été mise à jour, je le sais, j'en suis désolée, tellement désolée! j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels, je n'avais plus de connexion internet et mon compte ne fonctionnait plus pour d'obscures raisons. Me revoilà, je ne sais pas pour quand est le prochaine chapitre, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs pendant cette absence, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Emily pensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille. Peut-être devraient-ils dire la vérité aux autres, après tout. Ca ne serait pas si mal. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher, ils pourraient venir ensemble le matin, et Avery arrêterait de penser qu'ils la cachent aux autres. Elle en parlerait avec Aaron plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'un café, alors elle se leva et alla demander à Morgan et Reid s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Les deux dirent non, alors elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos, où elle y trouva Garcia et JJ, en train de parler joyeusement de Harry.<p>

" Hey les filles ! " S'exclama-t'elle avec un petit sourire. Elle se servit une tasse de café chaud et les rejoignit.

" Salut toi ! " répondit Garcia avant de retourner dans sa discussion avec JJ. " Alors, quand est-ce qu'on retourne faire du shopping tous les trois, histoire que je gâte Henry un petit peu plus ? " demanda-t'elle à JJ, tout excitée

" Ha ha, jamais ! Tu dépenses trop d'argent pour lui, et en plus, tu en me laisses jamais te rembourser ! "

" Ben, si elle te laisse la rembourser, c'est plus son cadeau, c'est le tien. " Lança Emily avec un grand sourire, deux contre une. JJ n'aurait plus qu'à s'y plier.

" Exactement ! " répondit Garcia, tout en sachant que JJ allait céder, si elle en rajouter encore un peu.

" Je vais jamais gagner, hein ? " répondit finalement JJ, en signe de défaite.

" Non. " dirent-elles en même temps, dans une voix chantante.

" D'accord, alors.. "

" OUAIS ! " cria Garcia, encore plus excitée

Hotch entra en même temps dans la pièce.

" Salle de conférence dans cinq minutes, les filles " déclara-t-il sérieusement.

" On y sera " lui répondit Prentiss, juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pière, pour retourner dans son bureau.

" Vous pensez que c'est une nouvelle affaire ? " demanda Garcia.

" Non, tout passe d'abord par moi " lui répondit JJ.

" De toute façon, il faut y aller " dit Emily avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, rapidement suivie de JJ et Penelope.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans la salle de conférence, Hotch commença.

" On va revoir l'affaire Andrew rapidement, pour pouvoir terminer cette affaire " dit-il en regardant tout autour de la table.

Ils re-vérifièrent tout l'affaire, en rassemblant toutes leurs notes, pour être sûrs que rien ne serait oublié pour la conclusion de l'affaire. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, JJ parla:

" Hum, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles; Strauss a dit que nous n'aurions aucune affaire pendant une semaine ou deux, la deuxième équipe s'en chargera, alors on a le temps de faire toute la paperasse qu'on n'a pas faites. En gros, on est officiellement en pause, mais pas tout à fait en vacances, mais on n'a pas à venir ici avant neuf heures, et je pense qu'on peut partir à quand on veut après quinze heures, tout le temps que nous n'avons pas de paperasse ! " annonça-t'elle dans un grand sourire.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent dans la pièce, avant d'être stopés par un agent qui venait de frapper à la porte.

" Heu, désolé pour le dérangement mais une fille demande à voir l'agent Hotchner... Elle dit que c'est votre fille. " hésita-t'il.

Emily et Aaron regardèrent tout autour d'eux, totalement paniqués. L'équipe regarda Hotch, choquée, avant de se remettre en voyant les regards paniqués d'Hotch et Prentiss. Aaron brisa le contact avec les yeux d'Emily, se tourna vers l'agent toujours à la porte, et lui demanda:

" Où est-elle ? "

" Juste là " lui répondit l'agent avant de se décaler sur le côté, laissant apparaître une adolescente avec un grand, très grand sourire sur le visage.

" Salut, c'est moi. " dit-elle simplement. Son sourire se fana rapidement quand elle vit les regards à moitié enervés de ses parents.

Aaron parla le premier, en pensant qu'il pouvait cacher le fait qu'Emily était la mère, étant donné que l'agent avait seulement dit qu'Aaron était le père.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " lui demanda-t'il, la colère suintant dans sa voix.

" Ben, heu, maman m'a dit de venir ici si j'avais un problème alors... " répondit Avery, en hésitant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " s'inquièta-t'il.

" Heu, en fait... il heu... ok, il ne s'est rien passé, je voulais juste venir où vous travailliez " avoua-t'elle en regardant ses deux parents.

A partir de ce moment, ils savaient qu'il avaient été démasqués, leurs collègues leur jetant des regards curieux et surpris.

" Je suppose que ça devait arriver un jour " déclara calmement Emily à Hotch.

" C'est quoi ce bordel ? " s'écria Morgan, en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

" Oh mon Dieu ! Je pense que j'ai compris " s'exclama Garcia, avec un regard à la fois surpris et heureus. " Mais comment vous avez fait pour nous le cacher si longtemps ? " elle était la seule à parler, les autres étaient calmes, mais certaines étaient surpris, d'autres essayaient seulement de trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici en vie.

" Heu, c'est une longue histoire... " répondit Prentiss

" En fait ça me semble simple... " ajouta Avery avec un peu d'agacement dans la voix.

" Tu n'as pas à parler, jeune fille ! " s'emporta Prentiss, qui n'enervaient un peu contre sa fille.

" On se calme, s'ennerver ne nous mènera nulle part " déclara Hotch en essayant de calmer sa femme.

" Ok... Comment es-tu venue ici ? " demanda Emily

" Heu, Zac m'a conduite ici... Oh je l'avait oublié ! Ils ont pas voulu le laisser entrer, et il m'attend à l'entrée en bas ! " dit-elle à moitié amusée

" Je savais que j'avais une raison de pas l'aimer ! " confia Hotch à Emily sans même la regarder.

" Ouais, et que dirais-tu de lui demander de te ramener à la maison, maintnenant que tu as fait ta petite apparition, parce que nous avons du travail nous, ici ! "

" Faux, y'en a pas " s'exclama une JJ amusée, qui cherchait visiblement des réponses.

" Tu vois, vous en avez pas ! " répliqua Avery, qui était très excitée par la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa mère la regardait comme si elle allait la tuer si elle ne rentrait pas. " Ok, j'me tais maintenant " dit-elle rapidement.

" Maintenant qu'elle est ici, on devrait peut-être leur dire, tu crois pas ? " lui intima-t'il, elle y réfléchit une seconde, puis acquiesca. " D'accord, on va vous le dire, mais pas ici. Venez à la maison ce soir, on est vendredi et on ne travaille pas demain. "

Ils acceptèrent tous.

" Très bien, maintenant qu'on a trouvé une solution tout le monde retourne au travail, et toi " prévint Hotch en pointant du doigt sa fille " tu retournes à la maison, et Zac ne reste PAS avec toi, compris ? "

" Compris " répondit-elle rapidement, et elle partit.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Hotch et Prentiss, qui se sentirent tout d'un coup piégés.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre? ...<p>

je vous fais de gros bisou et vous dis à bientôt!


End file.
